The Happeningz
by Super Saiyan1
Summary: Check this out~ A fic about Mirai Trunks Olala! Anyway its uh freaky if ur parinoid like me......
1. Read this first

Okay I don't know bout any of u ppl but I am VERY paranoid. Ghosts, demons, all that good stuff, scare the crap out of me. So hey I mean why not write a story about it!?! Any way so far there are 2 main characters, Mirai Trunks and this girl Rekee (pronounced like Renee). So this weird phenomenon happens and yeah well I'm not going to ruin it so READ IT FOR YOUR SELF!  
  
Thanx a ton! Luv ya! Ash 


	2. 1 3 Small Words

~3 Small Words~  
  
As Mirai Trunks sped down a back road he realized he was going to be late no matter how hard he tried. It was all ready 10 after 11:00. He glanced over at his pregnant girlfriend, Rekee and wondered if the child was even his. He couldn't tell for sure cause his girlfriend was more or less a ho. She went through boyfriend after boyfriend. She even once admitted to going to jail. She was a drop out which Trunks knew if Gohan was still alive he would've scolded this. Rekee looked over at him, "Hey where are we?" "I don't know" Trunks stated. "I told you to take that left turn at Khorleston but," "Listen Rekee I'm not familiar with this place" "Dude, I REALLY need a bathroom break" "Rekee, as soon as I find somewhere I'll pull over" "Okay then lets talk about something"  
  
Trunks smiled. He knew this was they perfect opportunity for his #1 question. He looked over at Rekee she was looking right back at him. Trunks swallowed, "Rekee I have a." "OMG LOOK OUT!!!" Rekee screamed at the top of her lungs. Trunks looked at the road just in time to see some kind of dark figure with red eyes staring at them. He jolted the capsule car to a stop. The figure looked at them.  
  
First it concentrated on Trunks, then Rekee. Just then a bright red light surrounded them and they woke up in a hospital. Trunks immediately sat up only to see his left arm in a cast. He thought to him self, why hadn't he power blasted that thing. Then it hit him, what happened and where was Rekee? She was not in this room. He prayed she was alright. 3 small words kept coming to his mind 'she is dead'.  
  
Suddenly a nursebot (a robot 4 those blondes out there j/k I'm blonde 2) entered. "What is wrong Mr. Briefs?" "Huh, hey where is Rekee?" "Who?" "Rekee, she should've came in with me" "Give me her full name" "Rekee Kleshericck" The nursebot looked at a chart she had, "Lets see Rea Klesher, Reeg Klee, uh sorry there is no one in this hospital by that name. Trunk's face went pale. On his way home he couldn't stop thinking of all the possibilities. She was abducted by aliens. She died The robot had a bug She ditched him They didn't find her He got her last name wrong. Out of all these he decided that aliens must have abducted her. After all, the weird thing, the bright light, those spooky red eyes. Wait what was he saying. Was he giving up on her already? No. How could he? Trunks was determined to find her. But what could he do?  
  
As he pulled in to Capsule Corp.'s drive way on the cool fall after noon he could've sworn he seen someone or something go into the house. Trunks had more things on his mind so he entered anyway. As he entered the house he looked over at a table full of pictures. The majority of them was he, but a few was of him and Rekee.  
  
He looked up into the mirror above the table and swore he saw something behind him. He whirled around. *God, I hate being alone * he thought. As he walked into the the kitchen he heard something. It sounded like an electric gutair and someone singing. REKEE! It just had to be her!!!! Trunks flew up the stairs, no he literarily flew up the stairs.  
  
As he flew into Rekee's room he about died. Rekee's gutair was floating in mid air and her voice though, where was it coming from? The gutair immedently stopped, then flew straight at him. He ducked just in time, only to hear the scream of Rekee. He looked and saw her laying on the ground crying. This was very unusual for Rekee, of course she did just get blasted with a gutair. Trunks walked over to her. There was something different about her though. He just couldn't catch it. Just then he noticed it, her eyes. They weren't blue green, they were red, blood red.  
  
  
  
  
  
Okay I forgot my disclaimer up there so her we go. Disclaimer: What do you think? Spitzer: I think your story is stupid. No one is afraid of ghosts. Ashley: O really? *Something taps Spitzer on his head* Spitzer: AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ashley: Ahhahahahahahaha!!!! *figures throws off mask and turns out to be Adam, one of Ashley's friends * Adam: Ahhahaha stupid mutt. Ashley: SPITZER! YOU PEED ON MY FLOOR!!! Spitzer: oppps..........  
  
[pic] I LOVE TRUNKS!!!!!! 


End file.
